


You Turned My World

by DipoLina



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: (Just a little bit), 1800s, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Character Turned Into Vampire, Crying, Human Percy, Hurt Percy, M/M, Percy gets turned, Soft Jason, Vampire Nico, Vampire Turning, Vampires, compelling, kind of, scared percy, soft nico, vampire jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DipoLina/pseuds/DipoLina
Summary: “Who are you? What do you want?” Percy asked them.“I’m Jason, and this is Nico.” The long man said pointing to himself and then the other man. “As for what we want,” He said walking closer, uncomfortably so. “We want you.”Or, Percy is walking home one day when two mysterious men drag him into an alley.(Set in 1867, London, because why not?)





	You Turned My World

**1867**

Percy walked down the cold winter streets of London after a hard working day. Even though he was only 19, he was working 12 hours a day, six days of the week.

He was working with building new houses in the city, and it was a tough job. His whole body was sore, and to add to it, it was really cold outside.

There weren’t a lot of people out at this time of the day, so Percy was mostly alone.

Then, out of nowhere, he was dragged by someone into a dark alley nearby and slammed into the rock wall. He hit his head on the wall and his vision turned blurry, head swimming.

“Nico, be careful, will you?” A voice said calmly.

“I had to be fast. We couldn’t just let anyone see us drag him into this alley.” Another voice, presumably the Nico the first voice mentioned.

“Alright,” The first voice sighed. “Hello there.”

Percy looked up to see two men in business suits looking at him. One of them blond and long, the other shorter and dark haired. They were both very young, Percy noticed, couldn’t have been much older than he was.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Percy asked them.

“I’m Jason, and this is Nico.” The long man said pointing to himself and then the other man. “As for what we want,” He said walking closer, uncomfortably so. “We want _you._ ”

Percy could feel Jason’s breath on his face as he walked even closer. He put his arms up on the wall around Percy, caging him in and smiling softly.

Now Percy was starting to get really afraid. He was unsure of what the men wanted him for. Was he going to get kidnapped? Murdered? Raped? Every scenario going through his mind ended up really badly for himself.

The other man, Nico, also came closer and stood beside Jason, one arm on the wall, leaning casually against it.

“Jason, stop being such a cliche, you’re scaring him.” Nico said, and leaned closer to Percy. “We’re not going to hurt you, don’t worry, little one.” He whispered.

That did not reassure Percy, at all. It’s like they weren’t even fazed by this situation at all, being absolutely calm and under control. That scared Percy even more.

“What– what do want from me?” Percy said quietly, voice shaking. He felt really small compared to the other men, even if they were approximately the same height.

“We want to make you ours.” Nico said.

Percy was now starting to panic, wanting to get out of there as fast as he could. But he knew he couldn’t get away from these men. They were to calm to see him getting away as a risk in their plan.

“Look Nico, now it’s you scaring him. He’s shaking.” Jason said, a small frown on his face. “Hey, it’s okay. Well... maybe not, for you, but you’re not going to be harmed, we promise. Okay, maybe you’re going to be harmed just a little bit, but it’s fine. Kind of.”

“Oh, Lord, Jason. Good job on calming him down. Let’s just get this over with.” Nico sounded slightly annoyed.

“Okay, Percy, what we’re going to tell you might be a little unbelievable, but you’ll see.” Jason said.

Percy did not remember telling them his name. How did they know who he was? Have they been watching him? If so, for how long?

“You see, we’re just any normal people. We’re vampires.” Nico was talking now, and ducking under Jason’s arm to get behind Percy and pulling him against his chest, holding him with strong arms from behind.

Percy was now beginning to pick up a struggle, even though he knew it was futile. He’d heard the legends of the bloodsuckers. He’d heard what they did and who they were. And he did not want to become foodsource for anyone.

“No, let me– let me go.”

“Shh, it’s going to be okay,” Jason then looked Percy right in the eyes. “Stop struggling.” He said in a soft, melodic voice.

Percy stopped struggling. He didn’t want to stop, but he couldn’t control it. It was like he had no choice but to listen to Jason. This did not make him any less afraid though, and he felt tears build up in his eyes.

“Why me?” He asked in a small, shaky voice.

“Because you’re special, little one. Very special. You’ll see soon enough.” Nico whispered, face at Percy’s neck, dragging his mouth over his main artery. “Mm, he smells so good.”

“Yes, he does, Nico, but now is not the time.”

“Yes, yes, I know.” Nico said and brought one arm up to his face, and bit his wrist.

Now Percy understood what they wanted to do with him. In the legends, vampires fed their victims their blood to turn them into new vampires. These men wanted to make him a vampire.

“No. No... please, don’t. Please.” But they didn’t listen.

Nico brought up his bleeding wrist to Percy’s face, and Percy started crying softly.

This was not how his life was supposed to go. He was supposed to find a nice woman, get married, have kids and live out the rest of his life in peace. Not get turned into a vampire by some crazy vampire men.

“Hey, don’t cry,” Jason brought his hand to Percy’s face and wiped away some of his tears. “We’re going to take care of you, promise. You’re going to be happy with us.”

“Yes, it’s fine, now open your mouth for me.” Nico said, kissing Percy’s cheek softly.

When Percy didn’t, Jason leaned in further again, looked Percy straight in the eyes, and said in that same soft, melodic voice, “Listen to Nico, Percy.” Percy then found himself unwillingly opening his mouth.

Nico’s wrist connected with Percy’s mouth, and he could feel the taste of blood on his tongue, in his mouth.

“Swallow.” Jason said again, and Percy felt compelled to swallow.

It was gross, swallowing blood, and Nico’s blood didn’t just taste of blood, it tasted a bit sweet too.

“Now, this is only going to hurt for a second, then it’ll all be over.” Nico said as he removed his wrist from Percy’s mouth, accidentally smearing a little blood on his chin.

Percy knew what the next step was going to be. Killing him.

Percy started crying harder, little whimpers coming out of his mouth.

“Please, p–please, no. I don’t– I don’t want t–this–“

“Shh,” Jason compelled, and Percy stopped talking. “I’m sorry. We’re very selfish in what we want, and we want you,” He slowly stroked Percy’s cheek. “because you’re our soulmate.” He drew away his hand.

Nico put up his hands on Percy’s cheeks, and he knew then he was done for.

“Goodnight, little one.”

_Snap._

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was kind of inspired by one of GoldenEmpires’ prompts, so I suggest you go check them out. They’re really good.
> 
> As for this “One-shot”, I don’t really know if I want to make it into a multi-chapter story, so we’ll just have to wait and see.
> 
> I would appreciate it if you gave me some comments on my work, so I can improve.
> 
> Thanks, L <3


End file.
